Behind the Curtain
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain...


**How does this work again? This was my writer's block therapy for my professional stuff. -Red**

* * *

The city had continued around everyone for the entirety of its existence, every day there would be traffic, sirens, work. The sky would always be blue in someone's mind and there would always be something to smile about for one of the citizens. Music would play, and soon the city would grow dark, leading to the night life.

Deep in the city there was a doorway lit by emerald lights, very few found the door and soon a group walks up and knocks.

"Pay No Attention," they all say and they enter, music hums from within the doorway. The city turns into day, the group never exits.

* * *

The fluorescent lights reflected off the computer screen sitting before her, groaning the slight chatter around her seemed out of focus. Her focus was on the computer screen and the small little clock in the bottom right. Her stomach had growled hours ago, but soon the work day would be over, the weekend would be upon them.

"Wynn!" shouting behind her Wynn jumped growling slightly at the sight of her coworker smiling feverishly behind her.

"We are going out tonight yes?" Wynn rolled her eyes, turning back to the emails she had been needing to finish.

"Don't you have something better to do? I have to deal with all the notes from the last trail for the DA," Wynn shuffled papers in hopes her coworker would leave. She had already planned on something for tonight and she didn't need any tag-a-longs.

"Fine! Workaholic," they leave, Wynn twirls around in her chair, most of the office had left by now. Adjusting her skirt Wynn scowled at the pantyhose, the dress code at work sometimes irritated her, but that was how it was at the District Attorney's office in Brooklyn.

Gathering her things, Wynn thankfully turned off her light being the last one in the office, turning the lock on the door she shuffled her work keys back into her bag. Finding her way back to the sidewalk Wynn hugged her jacket closer as the breeze settled in. Looking towards her watch she sighed, no time to go back to her small apartment to change. She needed to cross town in twenty minutes or risk missing the performance she wanted to see.

Shuffling about in the sidewalk, Wynn barely stood out, the only thing bright and different about her was the bundled mass of red hair she had tried to get into a bun earlier that day. Everything else meshed with the crowd around her, the black clothing, the rather disgruntled look, and the disdain for the subway.

The tills had their lines and soon Wynn found a comfortable pace before she waited with the rest of the crowd trying to get back into Manhattan. Looking around Wynn felt eyes on her, looking ahead onto the other platform stood another person. The man staring at her smiled, his crystal blue eyes piercing, Wynn blinked and the uncomfortable situation soon vanished, the train that zoomed past blocked his view. Wynn relaxed looking back down towards the rails, the express train gave her relief, when it passed she looked back up and found nothing. The cold breeze that followed the train found its way to the back of her neck.

Wynn's own train screeched to the platform and she got on, the slow rocking that followed lulled the thought of the strange man out of her head. The muggy space only got busier after a while, getting closer to Manhattan, Wynn only wanted her stop to be next.

The muffled voice of the driver blurted out her stop not ten minutes later, happy at finally reaching the stop Wynn hurried off. The sun was already setting and she wanted to get into this small space as quickly as she could; knowing it is possible she couldn't get in. Wynn had heard about this club from Twitter, someone had mentioned one of her favorite Broadway performers was going to appear. Any time Wynn heard about this she grew excited, there was no cover charge, no ticket, no minimum, and in New York City that seemed like a blessing.

Finding the venue was harder, Wynn wandered around the area they said it would be until she heard giggling from behind her, turning Wynn saw the sign, gilded in gold "Behind the Curtain" read out before her. Smiling Wynn started to walk towards it when a group rushed around her, all headed there, swept up in the large group Wynn frustrated did not notice herself getting ushered through the door herself.

Finally, free from the group Wynn sighed with relief before looking around, gasping the venue had all the hallmarks of a speakeasy. Small dark bar, low lighting, and small round tables; even the stage seemed straight out The Great Gatsby. Wynn shuffled her way to a small table in the corner before sitting down, taking off her jacket Wynn tried her best to fit in with the glittering green interior.

"A small drink for the lady?" two blue eyes stared down at her, jumping slightly Wynn saw the man from the platform. Shivering she noticed he was holding out a drink to her, small, it almost glowed green.

"Thanks?" he laughed and sat in the chair across from her, Wynn thoroughly creeped out could only stare at his eyes, the wind-swept hair and chiseled physique had nothing to do with it.

"What's your name, you aren't a regular," his voice reverberated silk, Wynn didn't respond, instead she watched an older gentleman take the stage.

"Citizens! Don't Pay Attention to the man behind the curtain," a small roll of laughter echoed the room.

"Come now, surely a name isn't too hard to come by," his hand touched her wrist and Wynn pulled away immediately, looking down at the hand she saw blue diamond tattoos racing up his forearm before disappearing beneath his shirt.

"I'm sorry, let me go get you something else," his eyes darkened and he turned quickly leaving. Wynn sighed with relief before someone slammed directly into her.

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!" a flurry of small bright clothing had bumped into her, the woman seemed flustered and scared.

"Are you okay?" Wynn shifted when the woman looked back her way. Her eyes shown with thanks.

"Can I sit with you?" Wynn nodded, this venue already seemed like a place she would never return to that was for sure. The strangeness abound Wynn only wanted the singer to come out, the old man was still talking.

"My name is Rose, what are you doing here? What's your name? You're not like the rest of them, are you?" Wynn half heard what Rose had said.

"Um, I'm sorry what was that?" Wynn looked at Rose, noticing that the woman huffed impatiently, her blonde hair stick straight.

"I asked what are you doing here?" Wynn blinked.

"I'm here to see Teal Wicks?" the blonde nodded and shuffled again looking around nervously.

"Well this might not have been the best decision," Wynn frowned.

"There is no need to criticize my choices, coming from the girl in the sundress in the middle of winter," Rose only scowled back at her.

"Still, you should get out of here before you drink anything, like that!" pointing at the glass Wynn blinked slowly, assured now that Rose was drunk.

"Sure, Rose, is it? Do you need help getting home?" Wynn officially decided dealing with these strange people was not worth the wait to see the act.

"I'm not drunk," Rose crossed her arms when Wynn felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this girl bothering you Wynn?" the man from before was standing right behind Wynn, fear ripped through Wynn. Not only did he sneak up and touch her shoulder but this strange man had known her name.

Getting up abruptly Wynn quickly put her jacket on and smiled towards Rose and the man.

"I'm sorry I just need to use the restroom," hurrying off Wynn did not look back, only she hurried towards where she hoped was a back door or bathroom. Seeing the nearest door Wynn opened it and stepped in, happy for the silence and all around emptiness. Turning around however she saw that the room was not a bathroom but an office. Walking forward Wynn saw another door in the corner, hoping it wasn't just a closet she hurried over.

"Going somewhere?" the old man form the stage was suddenly behind her. Turning Wynn saw him fully, a dull slate grey suite and green tie he stood taller than herself.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was looking for the bathroom, first time here," Wynn was no beyond nervous, therefore she normally didn't go to new places.

"Obviously not, but let me help you," he sat down and opened a drawer, slowly the old man pulled out a small worn leather book. Quickly he opened it and flipped a few pages, Wynn stood stalk still watching the old man.

"Wynn McGill, what do you need with me?" Wynn froze, her breathing hitched and she stared at the old man.

"I need to leave now thank you for your help," turning back to the door Wynn found the door knob would not budge at all, the old man laughed and Wynn felt anger overtake her fear.

"Now don't you dare laugh at me old man! Let me leave this room and go home away from this strange club you have and I won't tell the police that you had people following me," he shrugged, the old man smiling the whole time.

"Wynn, it has nothing to do with that, maybe you were following my people, now most in this establishment call me "The Wizard" so you can call me that!" he smiled and Wynn felt her jaw drop.

"Seriously, 'The Wizard' you like the Wizard of Oz way too much, first Behind the Curtain, then the green?!" Wynn rambled she knew that but when he didn't laugh Wynn turned cold again.

"Just like how you like Wicked way too much, right Ms. McGill?" she froze and didn't look at the old man.

"Surely being the assistant to the District Attorney gets boring to someone of your talents," he smiled again and Wynn officially had enough, turning again she used her shoulder and busted through the door. Hurrying back out the hallway Wynn ignored the strange man and the drunk blonde, she marched straight out the door and back into the night air. Looking at her watch Wynn happily saw that only an hour had passed and so she quickly walked away from the strange place.

"Wait! Hey! Wait!" stopping Wynn turned to see the Rose girl running after her, Wynn simply turned around again and kept walking.

"Please leave me alone! "shouting back at the girl Wynn groaned feeling the pull from the small blonde.

"What?!" turning around Wynn stared at the blonde, she noticed a couple of things for the first time, one the girl had been crying and she was shivering.

"Can you walk me home?" smiling Wynn cursed loudly.

"Are you serious?! Leave me alone! It was a mistake to even think of this kind of thing!" twirling around Wynn felt Rose grab her again.

"By god chick leave me alone," however a quickly slap later Wynn felt her anger boil over.

"What the hell!" Wynn crossed her arms preventing her from slapping back.

"My name is Rose St. Louis, I would gladly like some assistance," Wynn blinked once.

"St. Louis?" the blonde nodded and Wynn looked upwards towards the sky, "As in Carrie St. Louis?"

"Yes, my sister," Wynn deflated, the Broadway lover in her couldn't say no.

"Fine," the blonde smiled happily before frowning again, she had been looking past Wynn only for a few moments before hailing a taxi and shoving Wynn inside.

"Midtown, Times Square," Wynn stunned stared at the girl as she kept looking back, the more confused of the two also looked back and saw the strange man again. Shivering she made eye contact and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Don't look him in the eye," Wynn grunted.

"Too late," Rose scowled and the taxi sped away. Wynn now only wanted to go home and watch whatever horrible television would have been on.

"Wynn, thank you," at the mention of her name Wynn slumped into her seat.

"I'm so done with tonight," Rose laughed.

"Oh, it has only started!" Wynn rolled her head over to look at Rose, her exhaustion of the strange happenings reaching a peak.

"I would rather you drop me off at Time square and I walk back and then forget this night ever happened," Rose frowned.

"I don't think either of us can have that happen anymore, do you know where you just were?" Wynn remembered the old man, his smile and eyes pierced into her skin.

"The old man said 'Behind the Curtain', obviously, he liked Wizard of Oz as a child," Wynn straightened and looked out the window, the lights passing by blurred slightly to a green.

"Yes, that was Johnathan Baum, He owns the place and calls himself "The Wizard" his places have huge followings and I was waiting to see my sister perform but it just got too much," Rose had also started to look out the window, Wynn frowned.

"Okay, and did she? Obviously, people had been sitting there awhile now," Rose squinted an eye then sighed.

"I don't really know, I had something to drink and woke up in one of the booths, I'm kind of worried that someone did something so I waited around until I saw someone new show up to leave," Wynn felt regret bubble, thinking she had almost left a vulnerable person in a bar full of strangers.

"I'm sorry then, the way I acted," Rose smiled as the taxi pulled over.

"No need, and thank you," they both got out and Rose proceeded to head uptown, Wynn looked around always hating this area of New York, turned to the downtown.

"Um Wynn?" Rose called out and Wynn stopped before turning back. Standing with the lights behind her Rose looked a lot like her sister, Wynn squinted as the lights burned her eyes.

"Yes?" Wynn gripped her purse tightly.

"Thank you again!" Rose bounded off and Wynn started the long walk home.

The night air was refreshing for Wynn, having gone through everything in only a couple of hours a silent walk was all she needed. The Rose woman, the old man, and the blue eyed man had all sent her reeling, she just wanted a simple night watching a performance then bed. Her weekend had already started off to a horrible time and so Wynn decided early that she was going to stay indoors and not worry about anything.

When she finally reached her apartment Wynn checked the mail and headed up the long climb, holding onto the bills in one hand she quickly gathered herself and got the keys out for the door, a small package waiting at her door confused her. She hadn't ordered anything recently and she knew that no one would send her anything.

Opening the door to her apartment she stepped over the small package, setting down the rest of her things on the counter she went back for it. The small box was heavy but nothing she couldn't handle, Wynn kicked her heels off and proceeded to take off the offending pantyhose. Struggling at the task she stubbed two toes and nearly ripped them off before finally climbing into some yoga pants.

Stumbling onto her couch with the package and mail, Wynn blindly turned on her TV and found a way to get comfortable. After opening all the boring mail Wynn moved to the package, opening it easily with some scissors she left on her coffee table. Shaking out the box a small leather bound book dropped onto her lap. Wynn looked confused, opening it she saw that it was a list of names, organized by last and first, with an address and phone number. It looked to Wynn like an address book, but looking closely she saw that some of the numbers were more like extensions.

Flipping further into the book Wynn saw that some pages had empty slots, flipping to the bag Wynn found empty pages. Sighing she discarded the small book to her coffee table. Turning her attention to the television Wynn finally felt tired before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Wynn felt refreshed, putting on some workout close she would do her normal run around the reservoir in central park before doing her normal errands. Last night was a blur, and she was happy that it most likely was all a dream; and that is how it would stay.

The run she went on cleared her mind, the stress from the week being beat out with every footstep. The people around her were also running, walking, talking, but they didn't watch her or follow her. They were all just people being people and for Wynn that was enough to also pursue what she would be doing on Monday.

When she reached her apartment again Wynn took the slowest shower she could, the warm water eased the pain from the run and wiped away whatever residue was left from the day before. Stepping out though, her phone rang, initially Wynn ignored it until it happened again.

"Hello," fumbling around she answered the phone curtly, not paying attention to her caller id.

"Wynn! I'm glad you got home okay!" the voice stabbed through her memory, immediately Wynn hung up. Staring at her phone Wynn felt the cold on her skin now, looking away for only a couple moments the phone rang again. Wynn continued to ignore it as she went and got dressed. Every couple of minutes she would hear it goes off, and every time her nerves would make her want to vomit.

Looking back to her couch she made her way there, wanting to now sleep off everything, but the small book from last night kept getting her attention. Ignoring her phone again, Wynn opened the book to the back, scribbled a few lines down was the name Rose St. Louis with a phone number. Right above her was her sister, Wynn thought a minute and flipped a few pages forward, at each page she recognized a name. Then she saw it, a name she didn't realize would be in here. Wynn McGill.

Wynn felt violated at seeing her name, her number was there and so was her address, there was more but the anger had no reached a peak. Flipping to the end of the book again Wynn hastily plugged in Rose's number.

"So now you decide to call back," the irritation in Wynn's voice did not get held back.

"Okay I want to know how you people got my information, if you don't tell me I will launch a full scaled investigation as to why you have all of this information," Wynn heard a sigh from the other side.

"Wynn, do you want to get coffee? Somewhere off the beaten track maybe?" Wynn only fumed harder.

"No! I want you to tell me right now," she heard another sigh.

"Wynn please, bring the book," the phone was cut off and Wynn just stared at it, yelling at it she threw the phone into the couch and looked through the book again. She was trying to find anything that would help her, but about twenty pages from the back Wynn stopped, she began to shake and slammed the book shut before stomping out of the apartment. A moment passed before she came back in fishing for her phone and wallet, quickly typing on the phone she slammed the door, cursing all the way there.

Wynn stomped her way along the sidewalk, she was determined to get to the coffee shop that she had requested Rose meet her at. The book was burning her palm, she couldn't believe the names she had seen, it seemed too convenient, almost planned. Looking around Wynn felt eyes on her everywhere, her paranoia peaking quickly at the sight of someone with crystal blue eyes. Stopping at the crosswalk she saw the man from earlier on the other side, he wasn't looking at her though, his hands in his pockets his eyes were elsewhere. He almost looked normal.

Walking quickly at the change Wynn felt him brush past, but her mind was focused forward as Rose was waiting impatiently outside the door to the shop. For once Wynn saw that she was indeed Carrie's sister, her attitude was more heightened then the other, but Wynn could tell the relation.

"Wynn!" the smile was wiped instantly with the murderous intent in the other girls' eyes. Rose ducked into one of the corners of the shop and Wynn slammed the book on the table. Rose paled even more at the sight of the dingy little book, she shook when Wynn's chair screeched along the ground.

"What is it," Wynn directed the question to the book, Rose looked stunned back towards her.

"What?" Wynn growled instinctively, frustration was beginning to boil.

"The book, what the hell is this? Some joke? Some strange stalkers diary?" Rose cleared her throat and opened it, she was being so gentle with it that Wynn saw she was afraid of it.

"It's… well… you aren't going to believe me any way, even though you got into the bar… but that shouldn't matter you are furious," Rose had begun to ramble to herself, or to the book, Wynn couldn't truly tell which.

"Rose. Just say what this is," Wynn smiled as gently as she could at the moment, only causing a sickening smirk to appear.

"It's the grimmerie, well that's what they call it," closing it Rose pushed it quickly back to Wynn, "and that makes you The Elphaba."

Wynn gaped at Rose, the girl was so serious in her words that Wynn didn't register the words she had just said. The pregnant pause only grew when Rose shifted uncomfortably staring towards the rest of the coffee shop.

"What?" Wynn needed more.

"I told you. It's hard to explain I know, when Carrie tried to explain it to me I about collapsed in laughter, of course when the mirrors started showing up to the apartment…" Rose trailed off at the sight of fury inside Wynn's eyes.

"Your sister knows about this," tapping the book Wynn stared directly into Rose, drilling her into the seat.

"Yes, all the previous Elphaba's and Glinda's from Wicked know about it, kinda hard not to considering the circumstances," Rose trailed off again, she watched as Wynn flipped to a page.

"Is everything in this book correct?" Wynn shifted in her seat and Rose noticed she had stopped on a page.

"From what I know… yes?" Rose felt nervous.

"Then how is this name in here!" twirling the book around Wynn saw Rose look to her finger, she was pointing at two lines.

"Richard Weiss, and Wynn Howard," Rose looked confused.

"This is an elaborate set up that's for sure, I'm not dealing with any of this, here is your book, if you ever try to contact me again I will call the police," Wynn stood pausing for a minute at Rose's expression, pure fear was written all over her.

"Please Wynn, I can't take the book, I, well, no one can take it, I still don't know how you even got this thing," Rose looked away.

"It was at my door when I got home," Wynn again thought for a minute, something in her wanted to believe Rose.

"Wynn, please I know you want to believe this, shed whatever is holding you back, you need to…" Rose slid the book back to her and Wynn paled.

"No, Wynn Howard doesn't exist, that name should not exist," Rose looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Wynn opened the book back up and pointed again at the list of three names, "see Wynn McGill."

"Yes?" Wynn turned to the page where her name was, she motioned for Rose's phone.

"Call this number," Rose frowned and did so, her eyes widened as Wynn's phone vibrated Roses' number appearing on the screen.

"Why are you in this book twice? Are you married? Why do you have the last name McGill?" Rose blasted the questions to Wynn, sighing the redhead sat down again rubbing her face.

"I was adopted, end of story," Wynn paused Rose was waiting for more, "Richard Weiss is my biological father's name."

"Then why are you freaking out?" Wynn became uncomfortable.

"Because that means the name… the name it says I'm supposed to be is Wynn Howard," Rose frowned and looked back towards the book. The squeal that reverberated around the coffee house moments later nearly broke Wynn's eardrums.

"Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, you… oh I can't wait to tell Carrie! Come with me," Wynn had no time to react, the book was with Rose and her wrist in an iron grip. Wynn was yanked out of the seat and barely could grab her phone and keys before the small blonde pulled her along.

"Can I walk please?!" Wynn tried to get the blonde to let go to no avail, Rose was much faster than she appeared and soon the duo was standing in front of a stage door, Wynn paled.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there, no way," Wynn yanked her arm from Rose and turned around.

"But please," Rose pouted and Wynn scowled.

"I barely know you so yes good try," Wynn started to walk away when she slammed right into someone her height.

"I'm so sorry," Wynn looked up and trailed off, standing before her was another red head, they both paused.

"Rachel! I knew you'd show up here to visit Carrie," the older woman looked at Rose and then back to Wynn, confused.

"Rose who is this?" looking down Rachel saw the book and froze again.

"Um well... Rachel I sort of met Wynn at the bar and well she has the book and… well now you kind of know so…" Rose stood nervously behind Wynn. The younger redhead wasn't look at any of them, slowly moving out of Rachel's way Wynn hoped that she could melt into the pavement.

"Rose," Rachel grabbed Wynn's arm and directed Rose towards the stage door, quickly opening it Rose walked in and Rachel ushered Wynn to the nearest seat. The trio sat in silence while Rachel calmed herself.

"Now, Rose tell me how this person has this book," the accent threw Wynn each time, but looking at her only made the younger redhead cringe at thinking this was another woman who knew things about all of this.

"This is Wynn… she um… was given the book last night," the two others looked to Wynn.

"And you can gladly have it back now, I'd rather not deal with any of this anymore as I'm completely drained and as much as I appreciate everything Wicked has done for me in my life I will gladly never think of Broadway again," smiling curtly Wynn got up to the exit, again her path was blocked by a body, this time Carrie St. Louis.

"Sit down," with three pairs of eyes on her Wynn sat down, scared, and exhausted.

"You can't just give back the book, Wynn, you're The Elphaba, that's not exactly something you can change, unlike us," Rachel pointed to Carrie and herself, Wynn wasn't looking at her.

"Okay sure," Wynn let the sarcasm drip from her voice. Everything in her mind screamed for her to run, to use every instinct her father taught her and to just run but something was keeping her in place. Wynn almost could place it on her own damn curiosity.

"Wynn… this might be a lot, obviously, you didn't grow up in this and wouldn't understand…" Wynn felt insulted.

"I did," that stopped all three of them.

"What?" Rose was the first to speak, her mouth agape.

"I did grow up in this, musical theatre was my life… it was my degree… being a glorified secretary for the most powerful person in Brooklyn just came first…" Wynn stood silently the words, the other three were now processing what she said.

"Wait… you went to school for theatre?" Carrie inched closer to her, Wynn reacted kindly by backing away.

"Yes… an MFA in Acting…" Wynn normally wouldn't flaunt her master's degree, it just was how the facts lined up.

"From where?" the three were stressed, Wynn could easily see that, she had said something that had set them on a collision course with something she still wanted no part in.

"From Tisch, can I go now?" smiling politely again Wynn still had her path blocked.

"Seriously?! No one told her anything?" Carrie looked at Rose, Wynn deducted they were twins now that the two were in the same room.

"I didn't go to Tisch! Rachel wouldn't know either!" Rose argued back, pointing at the other redhead.

"Don't get me involved! If you want answers ask The North," Wynn looked between all three, the code clearly lost to her.

"Um… what? I was supposed to be told what?" Wynn barely remembered some of her classes, normally coming to them hungover from the night before or too busy to formulate coherent thought.

"I'm not telling The North that we have The Elphaba, hell no, that's the current Elphaba's job!" Carrie waved frantically as Rachel and Rose stared at her.

"You know Lindsey won't do it, and Jennifer is so far gone that it's pointless to even think she still keeps up on all of this!" Carrie again looked to Rachel.

"Oh no… I'm not doing it! I can't!" Rachel looked away from them both, Wynn now lost in translation found her seat again.

"Rachel, you have too, even if I called her The North won't listen to me," Carrie was almost begging to Rachel.

"And The North won't listen to me either unless I was The Wicked Witch, but I'm not, have Teal do it!" Rachel crossed her arms and huffed, Carrie groaned and turned, her phone already out.

"Can someone explain to me what is with all the code names?" Wynn had finally relented her curiosity and asked the question, there was no turning back now.

"The North, is kind of the head of all the Glinda's who have ever been in Wicked or Wizard of Oz, and we aren't just talking musicals, it includes movies, television, the whole works. The Wicked Witch is the same for Elphaba's, but also includes the Wicked Witches," Rose smiled, Rachel frowned.

"Rose… that's not quite true," Rachel sighed, "The North and The Wicked Witch are voted in every two years, it can fluctuate, The Elphaba and The Glinda… they can't, they are chosen by The Wizard. You two are those people, Wynn you somehow even without knowing any of this, became The Elphaba, which means the grimmerie is yours, all those numbers…. All those names…. You have the power to do whatever you want with them."

"But it's just an address book," Wynn was rubbing the leather anxiously.

"The address book that has the personal cellphone number of the president of the Academy? Wynn, you can call anyone in that book and get anything you want," Rachel stared at the book before looking up at the girl again.

"Some of these names would be dead though," Rose frowned, Carrie was still on the phone and Rachel's attention was back to them again.

"No, they are all alive," Wynn groaned and flipped the page from before, showing it to Rachel was almost a struggle for her.

"Yes, this person, is most definitely dead," Rachel looked to Wynn, shock rippling over her face, the realization that whomever Wynn was she knew of her father.

"Just do it Megan! I need her here now!" Carrie's scream broke through the tense moment.

"Carrie," Rachel was staring at Wynn, hoping the blonde would calm down.

"No, don't even pull that! She would be the only one to actually explain this properly! What… hello… She hung up on me!" Carrie growled at the phone before looking to Rachel, "What is it?"

"Um, things just a got a bit more complicated," Rachel handed the book back to Wynn, who in the process of everything felt that the chair she was sitting on would do well as a bed for the headache she now had.

"Okay, so you all have codenames, secret clubs, and bar locations… that doesn't explain why you have personal information collected to be used for whatever you want in one god damn place," Wynn huffed, her gut said that all of this was completely logical, her mind however did not.

"Wynn, this isn't going to make sense to you, but there is someone you could listen too," Carrie smiled and sat next to Rachel.

"And who would that be Carrie?" Carrie smiled and nudged Rachel.

"No, I'm not listening to any of you, this could all be a collusion to get the DA on a payroll, so no," Wynn scowled, even that excuse sounded dumb.

"Wynn, please, you have the book now, people are going to be coming after you for it to make you do things you don't have to do, just know you have people on your side, any of us," Rachel gestured around the room, "including over on the west end, will help you."

"I get that but… why does it feel so wrong? Why is my name in here when I never…" Wynn's mind had stopped working at that point, the words spilling from three people were outweighing her own voice.

"It feels wrong because you are seeing information in the book you normally wouldn't, that's how Elphaba feels about the power of the grimmerie in Wicked, do some change for once Wynn… I can tell you that the last Elphaba sure as hell didn't," Carrie rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Idina just got herself uber famous is all, did nothing to help assure all of us that we'd be fine…" Carrie grunted when Rachel elbowed her. The older redhead stood up, collecting her thoughts Rachel looked directly at Wynn.

"You have to contact your mother if you want to know more about this, and I'm not talking about your adopted mother," Rachel smiled to Carrie, "It was good to see you Carrie, have fun at your solo show I have to go sadly, only came to say break a leg."

With that Rachel was gone, leaving Wynn alone with the two blondes each chatting away, Wynn now couldn't comprehend what the Irish woman had said to her, she had to call her mother?

"Psst," Rose had invaded Wynn's space immediately, annoying the redhead.

"What?" Wynn looked at the blonde who only smiled.

"I can help you find what you're looking for…. Only if you want…" Wynn looked to the book again and flopped back onto the chair, the day wouldn't end with a simple movie marathon for her after all.

"Fine… then you can help me by helping me find my bio mom's number…" Rose frowned.

"You never told me her name," Wynn laughed.

"That's because I never knew it! I guess I have to finally pull out my birth certificate… this is going to be fun… Rose I'm very glad you are helping me… I'm starting to believe you," Rose squealed, "Only a little bit."

Rose groaned and they sat for a few moments before the blonde was up again, waiting patiently for Wynn to say something.

"Well?" the blonde saw Wynn sigh, almost a pep talk for her body.

"Rose… it's only Saturday, we can start Monday," with that Wynn finally had enough courage to break away from the twins and head back home.

While sitting in the subway Wynn only stared at the floor, the swaying of bodies around her only soothed the headache as the gentle rock didn't jerk her around. Both hands gripped the book, she was afraid now to let it sit on her lap in case someone ran off with it. Even the slow walk back to her apartment felt like walking back into a world she no longer fit in with, she couldn't come to terms with that. In a matter of 48 hours her entire life, the plan she had created, the truths she lived by had been shattered by a small piece of leather.

Wynn thought back on what Rachel had said, the fact she would need to contact her biological mother irked her. The woman had only ever sustained her college, nothing else, not even a name, Wynn only remembered her meeting with the dean saying her tuition was paid in full. Apparently she was an alumni, much to her annoyance Wynn had followed her own DNA's footsteps through life.

When she got the job at the DAs' office she had turned down the TV pilot immediately, desperately trying to escape the crowded life she kept finding herself in. The shadow of her mother feeling to be around every corner she turned, it wasn't until the show went past Pilot did Wynn slightly regret the decision.

Out of them all though, this decision to believe these actors was waning on her, staring at her own apartment door Wynn couldn't turn the key. Something in her was saying she needed to start searching, but to also run the other way and forget everything.

Entering the apartment Wynn found quick work of the take out she had from earlier in the week and her bed quickly welcomed her for the rest of the night, never bothering to even take off the clothes she had worn that day.

* * *

 **Well that was an epic. More to come. -Red**


End file.
